Naruto: Burning Ice
by PokeMasterShaun
Summary: After dying at the VotE, Naruto is brought to a new world by a mysterious voice. Now, he must battle the Unova league but who are Team Plasma? And why do the seem so interested in his powers? Pairing: Narux? Naruto will be Will be decided in a later poll. Check profile for my request for a cover for the story.
1. Goodbye Konoha! Hello Unova!

**AN: Hey guys its PokeMasterShaun here and before you burn me at the stake I'm sorry for the verrrrrrrrry long delay as I have been busy with school work and my computers been broke for a hell of a while. In fact I'm using my gran's PC just to write this and due to my both my multi-chapter stories and part of the third New Crime clown story is on my laptop, these will be put on a hiatus for the time being…yeah. Plus how awesome does Arkham Origins look! Anyway, as always, on with the show!**

Disclaimer: I never have nor will I ever own Naruto or Pokémon.

Key

"Hey!" - Human Speak/Jutsu Names

"_Hey_!" - Human Thought/Poké Speech

"**Hey**!" - Demon Speak/Pokédex entry

"_**Hey**_!" - Demon Thought

Chapter 1: Leaving Konoha! Hello Unova!

"Dammit, why Sasuke!"

The boy in question lifted his head, revealing a ash grey face with an odd cross over the bridge of his nose. Amusement flashed through his scarlet Sharingan eyes.

"Why Naruto? Simple, for power. But now I grow tired of you loser."

Naruto glared at him with rage burning in his own crimson eyes. His orange jumpsuit was torn to shreds and his headband was barley hanging on by a thread. The red aura surrounding him bubbled menacingly as a purple ball of energy started to form in his hand.

"Fine then, I promised Sakura I'd bring you back to her but it seems your coming back in pieces!"

He leapt of the alcove he was standing as Sasuke launched himself at Naruto, with black lightning flashing in his hand while a shrill shriek filled the air.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

As they clashed, a shockwave erupted from the point of impacts as the two jutsus grinded against each other as their casters let out cries of:

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

An odd black sphere of power grew and enveloped the two genin as they tried to over power each other and as suddenly as it appeared, vanished. The red aura receded back into the blonde boy as the Chidori burst through his back, straight through his heart, and both Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened. One from shock, one from pain. The orange clad boy fell to the ground as the last Uchiha wrenched his hand from his former best friend's chest.

"S-s-Sasuke." Stuttered Naruto before he let out one last shuddering gasp before passing on. The last thing he saw was Sasuke crying blood as his eyes morphed into an odd shape.

_**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__****__****__****__****__****__**N: BI **_N: BI

"_Naruto, you're not ready for the after life yet_. _There is still much for you to do_. _Instead_,_ I will send you to a new world_. _A world that you can be a normal child_, _until a time upon where I will call for your aid_. _When you awaken, you will be filled with the knowledge of your new world_. _The world…of Pokémon_!"

His eyes snapped open and he leapt up form his position on the forest floor. He scanned his surroundings in case of danger before realising what the voce told him.

"I can be normal? No one will hate me?"

He ducked his head before joyfully screaming: "THANK YOU VOICE IN MY HEAD!"

Using his heightened sense of smell, Naruto managed to navigate himself out of the forest that he had awoken in and found himself entering a small town and immediately found a clothing store. Entering, he was greeted by the shops elderly proprietor.

"Good day young man, judging by your appearance you will be requiring a new set of clothing."

"Yes sir," Naruto replied, bowing, before a curious expression filled his features "I'm not from around these parts so I am curious if you except the ryou here?"

Smiling, the old man nodded before leading the orange clad teen to the back before departing with a shout of:

"If you need me or are finished, just come up to the counter."

Nodding, Naruto pulled out his frog-shaped purse Gama-chan and checked its contents. Grinning he headed over to the tops section.

_1 HOUR LATER_

After sealing his purchases into a scroll, Naruto exited the shop and double checked his reflection in the window.

Gone was the 'kill me' orange jumpsuit. Now he wore a black t-shirt under a rusted orange and black hooded zip up sweater, black jeans and black and orange sneakers. He stored the scroll and the rest of the contents of his pockets into the grey and black bag that he then swung over his shoulder and onto his back.

"Now to find the Lab." he muttered only to round the corner and bump into something soft.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

Rubbing his head he looked up to see a girl, a couple of years older than him, wearing a green jacket, green shirt, pants and barrette.

"Its my bad, should of paid attention to my surroundings." He grinned sheepishly. He peered at her before speaking up again. "You would happen to know the way to the lab do you?"

The girl smiled and shook her head.

"There's no lab in this city, its over in Nuvema town." At seeing his downcast expression she added "I'm guessing your looking to receive a starter, well I have one left as I gave two to a pair of new trainers as well."

Reaching into her bag she pulled out an orb that was half white and half red in colour with a black bad around the diameter of the sphere with a button in the middle. Handing him the ball she watched as he sent out the Pokémon in a burst of glowing white energy.

The light faded and revealed a small green lizard with a cream under belly. Its tail fanned out into a large leaf ,yellow rings surrounded the outside of its eye socket and when it opened its eyes, it revealed chocolate brown eyes.

"_Sniv_?" the creature asked, tilting its head at the two blondes.

"Here, use this on it."

Naruto turned to see the girl holding out a black device with grey highlights creating a pokéball in shape. Pointing it at the small lizard, a second screen popped up and a feminine voice issued from the device.

"**Snivy**.** The Grass Snake Pokémon**. **Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands**."

"Cool." he muttered as he stared at the device before pocketing it and then accepting the five shrunken pokéballs and a map from the girl.

"Oh I never got your name, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He held his hand out his hand to his fellow blonde.

"Bianca, I'm the assistant to the professor. Well, I need to go, you should head to Floccesy Town and visit the ranch. The first gym is here in Aspertia but my advice is to train at the ranch. There are a lot of Pokémon and trainers there, plus you might run into Hugh and Nate."

"Who?"

"The two other new trainers. Well, bye!"

Naruto watched as the blonde ran off down the street before he turned to his new Pokémon.

"Well buddy, lets go to Floccesy then."

He raised the pokéball to return him only for the small lizard to leap onto his shoulder. He stared at him for a few seconds before grinning. Opening the map, he found Floccesy Town and, turning on his heel, set off in the direction of his next destination.

**And scene! Well, what do you think? Sorry about it being so short but I want to see how people react to this first before creating 20 page long chapters. This will be something to fill in the gap before I can start working on the others again. As you can guess from the title, this is based on the Black 2 and White 2 Versions. Mostly White 2. Now, on my profile I will be setting up a poll for you to decide on what Pokémon that Naruto will catch. At the end of each Chapter I will leave a list of Naruto and his companions teams.**

**Naruto's Team Roster**

**Snivy. Lv 5. Gender: Female**

**Moves: Tackle, Leer**

**Next time on Naruto: Burning Ice - Naruto arrives at Floccesy Town, only to run into a certain former champion who oddly reminds him of Pervy Sage. Trouble brews in the Ranch and Naruto meets up with his fellow beginners.**

**This is PokeMasterShaun, signing off.**


	2. Floccesy Ranch! New Rivals!

**AN: Hey guys, PokeMasterShaun here with a new chapter. Now, I apologies for saying that the poll for his new Pokémon was up but being my usual idiotic self…I forgot to open it on my profile. But despite this I got a decent enough votes to announce the top three, with number one being the winner of course. Third place goes to…Psyduck (This one honestly surprised me.). Second place goes to everyone's favourite sheep…Mareep. And in first place is…Riolu!. Now, I will be asking you to leave me a nickname for Riolu in the review section. All of Naruto's team excluding Snivy will be nicknamed. Plus I've had people asking about Naruto's lack of concern with leaving, again you'll have to read on to understand. So with all that said, on with the show!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Naruto. Simples.

Key

"Hey!" - Human Speak/Jutsu Names

"_Hey_!" - Human Thought/Poké Speech

"**Hey**!" - Demon Speak/Pokédex entry

"_**Hey**_!" - Demon Thought

Chapter 2: Floccesy Ranch! New Rival!

The trek to Floccesy was….uneventful to say the least. Snivy decimated most of the wild Pokémon while Naruto reflected on this new world.

"_I've only been here half a day and already people have been much nicer to me_._ I should thank Sasuke for killing me…not really but still, its not like that stupid council would be thankful for me returning the emo prick_._ Plus Sakura wouldn't even give a damn about me_,_ she would be too busy fussing over Sasuke. Well, at least Tsunade and Pervy Sage would miss me plus Ayame and Teuchi will suffer without me eating their ramen heh_. _Well_,_ at least I can use this world as a fresh start and try to_-"

Whatever he was thinking was cut short as he crashed into something rather solid. Falling to the ground he glared at the thing that he had collided with.

"What the hell! Why are you just standing in the middle of the road!"

The thing he hit looked round at him and grinned.

"Well what do we have here? If I'm right you are a new trainer, mind if I help you?"

Naruto stare at the man, taking in the mane of scarlet hair and the man's white poncho.

"And who are you exactly?" he asked only for the man to face plant into the ground, a large sweat drop on the back of his head. Standing back up, he got into a pose while a backdrop of fireworks appeared behind him.

"I am the greatest trainer in the region, men want to be me and women want to be with me. I am Alder, retired-champion of the Unova region!"

After several minutes of silence, the first thing that Naruto said was: "Pervy Sage?"

**BAM**!

Alder pushed himself to his feet, after recovering from another face fault and glared at Naruto.

"Damn brat, no respect for your elders. Anyway what do you say? Mind if I help you with training?"

After a couple of minutes of debating the former-ninja relented and agreed to Alder's teachings. Of course, that changed when he got to Alder's house.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WONT TRAIN ME RIGHT NOW! ISN'T THAT THE REASON YOU BROUGHT ME HERE!"

Alder bopped the orange trainer on the head.

"Easy brat, I forgot I had a prior engagement. Anyway, why don't you head to the ranch. You can train there for a bit before coming back here. I'll be done in a couple of hours."

_****__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__****__****__****__****__****__**N: BI **_N: BI N: BI N: BI

"Stupid Alder. Wasting my time." muttered Naruto as he stepped out onto the Route 20 only to be stopped by a young boy.

"Hey, we met eyes so we must battle."

"Er…o-k?"

"Face my mightiest Pokémon!"

A pokéball was tossed in the air and released the glowing whit energy that vanished only to reveal….

"_Patrat_!"

Naruto stared at the small rat Pokémon before sighing. Looking on his shoulder, he jerked his head at Patrat.

"Snivy, lets go."

"_Sniv_."

Aiming his Pokédex at Snivy he checked its stats. Apparently all that training on Route 19 had helped out immensely.

**DATA: SNIVY**

**GENDER: FEMALE**

**LEVEL: 9**

**MOVES: TACKLE, LEER, VINE WHIP**

"Ok then, Snivy use Vine Whip!"

The snake-like Pokémon lashed out with two skinny vines which then smacked Patrat in the face who was sent back with a cry.

"Patrat use Tackle!"

The small rodent launched itself at the grass starter. Naruto grinned as an idea formed.

"Snivy, dodge by using Vine Whip on the ground to launch yourself into the air."

He watched as Snivy pushed of the ground via its vines while Patrat crashed into the ground where it once stood.

"Now grab it with your vines and use the speed to Tackle it!"

"Hey no fair! Its my turn to attack."

"Tch, this isn't a game it's a fight."

With a loud screech of "_RAT_!" the rat like Pokémon was sent flying across the field, unconscious. The blue exp bar move across the Pokédex's screen and pinged when it reached the end. A robotic voice came for the Pokédex art this moment.

"**Snivy has reached LEVEL 10**. **Snivy has learned a new MOVE: WRAP**."

Returning the fainted Pokémon, the boy threw a bunch of bills at him and ran off to the Pokémon Centre. Bending down and pocketing the money, Naruto let Snivy jump back onto his shoulder before continuing down the Route.

They had only been walking for about ten minutes when they were stopped by the appearance of a small dog-like creature. It was mostly blue in fur colour with a black pawed feet, black midsection and a black mask-like pattern around its scarlet eyes. Whipping out his Pokédex at the creature, who let out a bark of "_Rio lu Riolu_!" Naruto scanned the new Pokémon.

"**Riolu**. **The Emanation Pokémon**. **It uses the shapes of aura**, **which change according to emotion**, **to communicate with others**."

After hitting the stats options, Naruto examined the Riolu in detail.

"**GENDER: MALE**. **LEVEL: 6**. **MOVES: QUICK ATTACK**, **FORESIGHT**, **ENDURE**, **COUNTER**."

"Snivy, I think we found a new friend. Use Vine Whip on its paws and drag it closer."

"_Snivy_!" it cried as it launched its skinny appendages and gripped the Riolu tightly before dragging it towards them. The Emanation Pokémon struggled before it was lifted into the air and slammed into the ground.

"Release it and fire off a leer." Snivy relinquished its grip on the dog only to give it an odd look which caused the Riolu to shiver before it charged at the snake.

"Dodge it!" he called, only to watch in shock as the Riolu leapt up as Snivy jumped and crashed into its stomach, sending the grass pokémon into the ground but quickly recovered from the blow. Naruto grinned. This was the first Pokémon to actually lay a hit on Snivy since it hit level 6.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip to grab the Riolu and then use Wrap!"

Once again, Snivy's vines snaked toward the panting dog-like pokémon who didn't escape the oncoming vines let out a pitiful cry of "_Rio_!" The cries increased slightly when Snivy tightened its grip only for Naruto to then pull a pokéball from his pocket and enlarged it.

"Pokéball GO!" He hurled the ball at the downed Emanation Pokémon who was then absorbed into the now open ball via a read beam of energy. The ball landed on the ground with a slight bounce and began to wobble as the Pokémon struggled to break free.

One wiggle.

Two.

Three.

Ping. The ball stopped rolling, signalling to Naruto that the capture was a success.

"All right!" He cried, punching the air with his right fist. "My first capture!"

Looking at the ball in his hand, a grin split across his face.

"_And so my journey truly begins_."

_****__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__****__****__****__****__****__**N: BI **_**N: BI N: BI N: BI**

After battling several trainers and wild Pokémon, which resulted in Snivy levelling up twice and Riolu four times, it was an excited Naruto that finally reached Floccesy Ranch. But this wasn't the reason the reason Naruto was excited. After remembering something that was bothering him, the trainer/ninja placed his fingers in the familiar cross shape and tried to channel his chakra. In a burst of smoke and identical copy of him stood to his right. Joy filled the teen as he still had the ability to use chakra.

After experimenting with all his jutsus, he discovered the only one that he couldn't do was the Summoning Jutsu. He guessed that as he was in a new world, this world wasn't compatible with the summoning world. So he couldn't inform Tsunade and Pervy Sage of what had happened.

This thought vanished when he entered the Ranch and saw something rather…odd.

Two boys were battling with two Pokémon he had never seen before. One was a blue otter like creature with a white head, blue body and navy blue limbs. The other was a black and orange pig with a red orb on its tail. He pulled out his Pokédex and aimed it at the two creatures, the pig first, then the otter.

"**Tepig**. **The Fire Pig Pokémon**. **It loves to eat roasted berries**, **but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp**."

"**Oshawott**. **The Sea Otter Pokémon**. **The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle-it can be used to break open hard berries as well**."

"So those are the two Bianca told me about." He muttered as he watched a rather dull battle. They seemed to be like the others and took turns to attack. All and all it was a rather unimpressive battle as the Tepig finally overcome its water counterpart. As the two returned their pokémon it was revealed who their owners where.

The Tepig belonged to a boy with long brown hair that poofed out of a red visor hat. He was garbed in a blue t-shirt, grey baggy shorts, black leggings with blue highlights and running shoes.

The Oshawott's owner had rather odd blue afro-like hair and wore a red jacket, navy blue pants and red running shoes.

Shrugging, he walked over two the two.

"Hey guys!"

The two boys looked at him in confusion.

"Can we help you?" asked the Tepig trainer while the Oshawott trainer narrowed his eyes at him, analysing his appearance. It was then they noticed the Snivy on his shoulder.

"Where did you get that!" The Oshawott trainer demanded as he glared at Naruto who glared back at him.

"First of all, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Second of all, Snivy was given to me by a girl called Bianca. She also told me about you two, Nate & Hugh."

Before either of the tow could respond, an explosion erupted from behind the large farm house. The three boys looked at one another before sprinting off in the direction of the explosion.

Three minutes later, they arrived on the scene and saw that they weren't alone.

No less than six oddly dressed red headed people where standing at the other side of the rather large crater. They were dressed in dark grey uniforms with an odd blue shield on their chest. As they turned, Naruto called out to them.

"Oi, did you bastards do this!"

This caused the group to stop and look at the trio standing opposite them. On of them spoke up.

"Who the hell do you think you are brat? Don't you know who we are." Naruto grinned.

"Of course I know who you are, you're the assholes I'm going to smash into the ground."

The malice that dripped from his tone surprised the group, but the one who had spoken up glared at him.

"For that, I'm going to enjoy taking your Pokémon brat. Go Zubat!"

He hurled a pokéball at the three of them, two others following his actions while the other three ran off.

Hugh and Nate unleashed there starter Pokémon from their Pokéballs while Snivy leapt off of the former ninja's shoulder. Naruto glanced at he two next to him.

"Take the one in front of you and when you beat them, we take them down." They nodded before starting their own battles while Naruto gave a foxy grin at his opponent who gave him an arrogant smirk.

"I'm going to enjoy this brat, Zubat use Leech Life!"

The odd bat like creature launched a small needle like object at the Grass Snake Pokémon who, from a command from Naruto, leapt out of the way of the incoming attack.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip to grab Zubat and slam him into the ground!" He ordered, the grass starter nodded before launching its skinny vines at the bat who couldn't doge quick enough. It let out a cry as it was slammed into the ground twice before Naruto added: "Now use wrap!" The grip on the Poison/Flying type began to tighten as it struggled to escape. His opponent swore before glaring at his struggling Pokémon.

"Stupid bat, use Bite on its vines to escape its grasp and then use Confuse Ray!"

Snivy cried as the bat pokémon sank its two pointed fangs into its soft vines and released it. Zubat took advantage of the grass type's pain as it fired an orb of flashing colour which stuck Snivy in the chest. A red glow appeared in its hazel eyes as it began to sway dangerously on the spot.

"Damn, Snivy return!" Naruto cursed as he returned Snivy t its pokéball and the returned it to his belt. He grabbed another and hurled it into the air with a cry of "Riolu, take over!"

The bipedal dog appeared in a flash of energy with a bark of "_Rio lu_!".

"Zubat Confuse Ray again!" ordered the Grunt as the bat sent another orb at the new Pokémon. Naruto grinned as a plan formulated in his mind.

"Riolu, use Quick Attack to dodge and get in close. Then use Counter!"

Riolu let out a bark of understanding as it used its superior speed to spin by the damaging orb and then slammed a azure glowing paw into the Zubat's stomach. The damage from Snivy's attacks had taken a toll on the Poison dual type and this attack proved too much for it too handle as it collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"Shit, return." The Grunt growled as he brought back his downed and snarled at the blonde teen. "This isn't the last time you'll see us. You'll fall to the might of Team Plasma!" He barely got two feet away form the battle sight before Naruto was in front of him. "What the?" He felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He turned and to his shock, saw another Naruto.

"Nighty night." The teen called before slugging him in the face, knocking him unconscious. But before he could drag him back, he sensed a disturbance behind him and barley dodged an open palm strike. He dove out of the way and glared at his attacker. He looked like Kakashi but with both eyes. The man threw a smoke bomb at his feet and when the smoke dispersed, the man and Grunt had vanished. Naruto swore before heading back to Nate and Hugh, who looked worse for wear.

"Damn those two were tough." Panted Nate while Hugh nodded. They heard someone approaching them and glanced up to see Naruto with a grim look.

"What's up?" asked Hugh, curious as to what could cause the boy to look so angry. Naruto glanced at him and sighed.

"What can you tell me about Team Plasma?"

Hugh froze at that and stared at the ninja. "What did you say?"

It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Whoa re Team Plasma. That's what the guy called the group he was part of."

Hugh didn't answer while Nate sent a worried glance at his oldest friend. Silence filled the air for a moment, before Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"You know what, never mind. I'll ask Alder when I get back to Floccesy Town."

And with that, the young shinobi turned his back on the two trainers ad headed back in the direction of town, unaware that he was being watched by the man who took away the Grunt.

"He had the power to duplicate himself, interesting. I wonder what else he can do. I should inform Lord Ghetsis of this immediately." The man then vanished, with no trace of him ever being there.

**AN: And done. Phew, this is a lot longer than my last chapter and I feel that I got a lot more done in this. Naruto has a new friend and Team Plasma have revealed themselves. Who is the strange man watching him and who is this Ghetsis he is talking about. A new Poll is up to decide who his next team member is but that wont happen for a little bit. Make sure to leave a review as I love hearing about what you think about my story and make sure to leave a nickname for Riolu.**

**Naruto's Team**

**Snivy. Lv 12. Gender: Female**

**Moves: Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Wrap**

**Riolu. Lv 10. Gender: Male**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Foresight, Endure, Counter**

**Next Time on Naruto Burning Ice: Naruto makes the trek back to Floccesy Town and speaks to Alder concerning Team Plasma. Naruto meets up with a certain gym leader and a companion joins Naruto on his journey.**

**This is PokeMasterShaun, signing off.**


	3. Alder's Training! Pokémon Gym Leader!

**AN: Hey guys it's me, PokeMasterShaun, and I'm back with chapter three of Naruto: Burning Ice, and I'm amazed that so many people like this story. It's only been eight days since I posted the first chapter and already I have overwhelming numbers in the story stats. And just to remind you guys that the poll for Naruto's third partner is still up and will close on the twelfth of October. Anyway, all I can say is on with the show.**

_**Story Stats**_

_**Favourites: 59**_

_**Followers: 75**_

_**Reviews: 14**_

_**Communities: 1**_

Key

"Hey!" - Human Speak/Jutsu Names

"_Hey_!" - Human Thought/Poké Speech

"Hey!" - Demon Speak/Pokédex entry

"_Hey_!" - Demon Thought

Chapter 3: Alder's story! Pokémon Gym Leader!

Confusion weighed heavily on Naruto's mind. The events of the past hour replayed over and over again and the only thing that plagued at his mind was one question.

Who is Team Plasma?

"Dammit!" he muttered as he ran a hand through his sun-kissed blonde hair "Why is this bugging me so much. They're gone now so they should be bothering me now." He sighed before whispering "I wish Kakashi was here, he'd know what to do. I mean, dad did train him."

At this he thought back to when he first learned of his father and Kakashi's connection with him.

_**Flashback start**_

_Naruto leapt from building to building on his way to Granny Tsunade's, a large grin spreading across his face as he visualised the many different reasons that Tsunade could call him for._

"Maybe she wants me for some super awesome mission or has decided to get it over with and name me Hokage_!" He laughed to himself as he landed at his destination._

_Glancing up at the Hokage tower he contemplated which entrance he should use._

"Best use the front entrance; it might help show her that I am maturing_." He decided before entering the building._

_When he finally arrived outside the office door he noticed something was missing. "_Where is Shizune, she's usually out here?_"_

_He shook the thought out of his mind and reached for the door handle. He stopped when a familiar voice was heard yelling form the other side of the door._

"I don't care that you think he isn't ready! He deserves to know the truth!_"_

"_Kakashi-sensei? What's got him so angry?" Naruto thought as he eavesdropped on the conversation "Probably something to do with Sasuke."_

"Now Kakashi, you have to understand his father asked that Naruto won't learn about his heritage until he is eighteen or Chunin which he is neither_-"_

"And whose fault is that_!" Kakashi demanded "_You're the Hokage, you could have promoted him_!"_

"But he wasn't on the Third's list to_-"Tsunade began before Kakashi once again interrupted her._

"You could have field promoted him! After all the shit he's went through; after Gaara, the Land of Snow incident, him bringing you back! I'm sick of wasting my time on that pathetic Uchiha while I could be training Minato-sensei's son! Hell, even if he wasn't his son, Naruto's the only one good enough to be a ninja, Sakura's a fan girl and Sasuke can't take anyone being stronger than him and demands me to let him copy all the Jutsu I know. If it wasn't for the fact that I would have the council exile me, I would have killed the lithe bastard by now_."_

_Naruto was startled by the sound of something hard hitting of a wooden surface._

"Dammit Kakashi, you think you're the only one who wants Naruto to know his family! The only thing stopping me is Jiraiya and how he wants to tell the boy after his sage training. If you want to train Naruto go for it, but you have to talk to Jiraiya about telling the boy he is the son of the Fourth_."_

"Then that's what I'll d_-"He was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Naruto stood there, his hair shadowing his eyes as he entered the office. _

_Its occupants comprised of a tall man with gravity-defying silver hair who was dressed in the typical Jonin uniform. His headband covered one of his eyes while a mask covered the lower portion of his face. The other was what appeared to be a young woman with blonde pigtails. Her eyes were a deep hazel while an odd blue diamond mark rested on her forehead. She wore a white kimono-like top under a green jacket, with blue pants. They both had a look of surprise and fear flash across their face as they saw the young Uzumaki standing at the door._

"Naruto_-"Began Tsunade but she was cut off by the trickle of Killer Intent that flowed from the boy. It was then that he spoke._

"**Shut up**!"

_His head snapped up and the two veteran ninja noticed, with growing fear, was the scarlet hue that the orange-clad boy's usual azure eyes had taken. He turned his head to face the last Hatake._

"**Is it true**,** am I the son of your sensei the Fourth**? **That you would have trained me if it wasn't for the council**?_" After a few seconds of silence, the Jonin nodded. The teen gave him a hard stare, before a small smile appeared tugged at his fanged mouth. "_**I guess**,** if my dad lived**, **I could have technically called you my brother**._" Tears welled up at this and Kakashi approached the jinchuriki and hugged the boy who returned the hug with equal feeling. ._

_When the two separated, Tsunade spoke up._

"Naruto, you must understand that-"

"**Call Jiraiya here**,** I want him here before we discuss this**." _The bloodthirsty tone in his voice had Tsunade instantly pressing a seal on her desk, and channelled chakra into it, causing the black marking to flash a vivid blue._

_With a poof of smoke, a white hair man in red robes appeared in the office. He faced Tsunade and asked "_What's wrong, that seal is only used for emergencies."

_It was then that he felt the vile chakra that was filling the office, and turned to face Naruto._

"Is the seal breaking?_" He asked as he began to make hand seal only for a fist to sink into his cheek, hurling the toad sage out the window. He landed on the streets with a roll and watched as Naruto landed opposite him, a look of pure loathing on his face._

"Naruto, Control yourself! Fight the Nine-Tails influence!_" This remark was met with a laugh._

"**You think that fur ball can control me**!** If it wasn't for the fact I'm going to kill you I might actually shake your hand for that**._" This confused Jiraiya._

"What are you talking about Brat? I've done nothing to warrant that kind of abuse._" Suddenly he felt like he was being suffocated as the killing intent intensified._

"**Done nothing, YOU KNEW WHO MY FATHER WAS AND DIDN'T TELL ME! YOU, TSUANDE AND THE THIRD. AND YOU WOULDN'T LET ME KNOW UNTIL GOD KNOWS WHEN!**_" This had Jiraiya freeze as fear filtered into his body._

"I...I don't know what you're talking about Naruto._" A chakra arm slammed into his stomach, sending him crashing to the ground._

"**DONT FUCKING LIE TO ME!**_" The young Jinchuriki bellowed in rage._

_He ran at the downed sage, only to feel someone gripping his arms. He looked behind him to see Kakashi holding him back. He opened his mouth to yell at the silver haired Jonin, only for Kakashi to speak._

"Calm yourself little brother, as much as he deserves it, let Tsunade and I deal with the issue._"_

_He watched as the red left the boys eyes, only for them to flutter shut as he passed out. Kakashi smiled at the boy as he picked him up, while Tsunade approached the downed Sage, cracking her knuckled._

"Everything will be ok._"_

_**Flashback end**_

"I wish you were here bro; you'd know what to do." Naruto muttered as he wiped some tears that had begun to well up in his eyes.

"Oi Naruto!"

At the call of his name, the shinobi turned only to see Alder waving at him. Sighing, the teen approached the former champion, a grim look on his face.

_****__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__****__****__****__****__****__**N: BI **_**N: BI N: BI N: BI**

The red haired man invited Naruto inside his small house and directed the boy to the living room. After seating himself, he observed the boy in front of him and took note of his expression.

"Something troubling you boy?" He asked, as he removed the chain of Pokéballs from around his neck and placed it next to him on the table. He froze at the boys next words.

"What do you know of a group called Team Plasma?"

Alder stared at him in shock. "Where did you hear that name?"

Naruto cocked his eyebrow at Alder's reaction to such a, to him at least, harmless question. "A group of people claiming to be them caused some trouble over at the ranch. I and two other trainers battled some grunts. Who are they?"

Naruto watched as Alder slumped in his chair, his young looking eyes suddenly seemed to age a decade as he gave a weary sigh. Sitting up, he looked the shinobi trainer in the eye.

"Two years ago, a group calling themselves Team Plasma surfaced with one goal: the liberation of Pokémon. However the Leader of Team Plasma, a man by the name of Ghetsis, manipulated a boy by the name of N into being king of Team Plasma. The boy had been raise alongside abandoned and abused Pokémon, which led to him believing that all Pokémon suffered at the hands of all their trainers. The boy soon came into the possession of a relic known as the Light Stone, which allowed him to revive and capture the legendary dragon type Pokémon: Reshiram."

"Wait a second," Naruto stared at the older trainer incredulously "This N guy hated trainers for catching their Pokémon in Pokéballs and yet he used a Pokéball to catch a legendary Pokémon? That guys a hypocrite!"

Alder chuckled at the blonde boy's logic.

"That's exactly what Hilbert and Hilda said when they heard this story." A smile graced his lined face as he thought back on some event in the past. He was broken out of memories by Naruto's next question.

"Who the heck are Hilda and Hilbert?"

The former league champion stared at the teen in surprise.

"You've never heard of the Legends of Unova?" At the shake of his head, the man continued began his next tale.

"Hilda and Hilbert were two trainers from Nuvema Town, in the south east of Unova. At first, they seemed like regular kids, who got caught up in something bigger than themselves. But overtime, the two grew in power as they conquered all of the gyms. Soon they took on the Elite Four together, and then Team Plasma took control after they finished the fourth member. Whilst the Gym Leaders battled the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, Hilda and Hilbert confronted N. Hilda became the champion of Zekrom, the other legendary dragon type Pokémon. After a colossal battle, Hilda defeated N only to learn the truth behind Team Plasma's goals from N's own father, Ghetsis. Ghetsis then attacked Hilda, in her weakened state she was no match for his powerful Pokémon. In a rage about how Ghetsis treated N and Hilda, Hilbert challenged Ghetsis to a battle and, together with his Pokémon; he destroyed Ghetsis' team before physically assaulting the man. Unfortunately, he escaped thanks to a trio of people known as the Shadow Triad."

Alder finished his tale, allowing Naruto to absorb all that he had learned. After a few minutes of silence, the teen spoke up.

"So what happened to N, Hilda and Hilbert?"

Alder gave the young trainer a sad smile. He looked out the window that he sat beside and then back at the boy in front of him.

"Hilbert and Hilda left the Unova region, to search for N. The young lad had left after the discovery of his father's betrayal. I think that they believe that they can get the boy to return, while N wants to repent for his 'sins'."

The man then stood, stretched and then gestured to the door.

"Come; let us begin that training I promised you."

_****__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__**N: BI **__****__****__****__****__****__**N: BI **_**N: BI N: BI N: BI**

As he strolled down Rout 19, Naruto thought over the story he had heard form Alder and chuckled slightly.

"Those two sounds interesting would have been awesome to see them in action. Right, Snivy?"

"_Sniv vy_!" Cried the snake-like Pokémon, as it looked at him from its perch on the blonde teen's shoulder. The training had definitely been worth it as both Pokémon had jumped in levels of power. As he had left, Naruto scanned his two Pokémon to learn their new stats.

"**NAME: SNIVY**.**GENDER: FEMALE**. **LEVEL: 15**. **MOVES: TACKLE**, **LEER**, **VINE WHIP**, **GROWTH**."

"**NAME: RIOLU**.**GENDER: MALE**. **LEVEL: 14**. **MOVES: QUICK ATTACK**, **FORCE PALM**, **ENDURE**, **COUNTER**."

"Damn, you guys got strong." He had muttered as he returned the Pokédex to his pocket.

Naruto was snapped back to the present as he crashed into something hard, yet soft at the same time. Whatever he had hit was sent sprawling to the ground, whilst he staggered slightly, shaking his head to regain his bearings.

"Oh, man I'm so sorry. Are you ok..." His words died in his throat as he took in the figure lying on the ground.

She was a short girl, who looked to be around the same age as Naruto, give or take a few years, with waist length wavy brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. A small flower was tucked in her hair, the stalk hidden amongst the chocolate tresses. She wore a sun yellow tank top under a white unbuttoned shirt and a denim skirt and yellow converse covered her feet.

"Ow, my head." The girl moaned as she clutched at said body part. Naruto quickly snapped out of his day dream as he walked over to the downed girl, holding out a hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry; I should have been paying attention to my surroundings." He laughed sheepishly whilst rubbing the back of his head with his other hand. The girl stared at him for a few seconds, and then smiled and accepted the outstretched hand. Naruto tugged her to her feet, only for her to stumble. Fortunately, Naruto was able to catch her by latching onto her upper arms. Thanking the blonde teen the girl dusted herself off, she held out her hand in greeting.

"I'm Hannah, Hannah Rider."

Grinning, Naruto took the hand and, after an idea popped into his head, kissed the back of her hand. He looked up and smiled at her before introducing himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki; pleased to meet you Hannah."

The now identified Hannah pulled her hand away, a crimson blushed dusted her cheeks. The former shinobi felt a burst of cockiness flow through him as he saw the brunette girl rub the back of the hand that he had kissed. He doubted that he could get that reaction out of a girl back in the Hidden Leaf.

Except Hinata of course. Not that Naruto understood the shy girl's reaction to being near him.

"Hey!" Her sudden shout startled Naruto as he whipped round to see what had shocked the girl so much.

"What! What's wrong?" He asked, looking round to see if anything had jumped out at them to attack. It was then that he noticed she was pointing at his shoulder. He glanced at his left shoulder only to see Snivy staring the brunette teen in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, taken aback at the girls reaction to what should be a natural sight to her.

"How did you get one of _those _Pokémon? The only way to one of them is to be picked by the Professors Juniper. Next you'll tell me you have a Pokédex." Silence filled the air as Hannah stared at the blonde, a look of disbelief on her face. "You have a Pokédex don't you."

The last Uzumaki grinned sheepishly as he pulled out the device in question. She stared at him before shaking her head in amazement.

"Only a week into my journey, and I run into a Dex Holder."

Naruto just smiled, returning the device to his pocket before curiosity struck him.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here?" He asked staring at the girl who simply smiled and patted her belt which, Naruto just realised, held her Pokéballs.

"The Aspertia Gym is opening today so I was getting some training in. It's a Normal-Type Gym so I definitely have a good advantage."

Naruto cocked a brow at this, a smirk worming its way onto his face.

"Oh really, and why is that?"

Hannah smirked back at the young Jinchuriki as she plucked a Pokéball from her hip and tossed it into the air.

"Come on out!"

In the familiar flash of white energy, a new Pokémon appeared with a cry of "_Foo!_"

When the light dispersed, the Pokémon's appearance was revealed. It was a grey, bi-pedal mouse like creature with blue limbs. It was about the same height as Riolu. Naruto pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon.

"**Meinfoo**. **The Martial Arts Pokémon**. **It takes pride in the speed at which it can use moves**. **What it loses in power**, **it makes up for in quantity**."

"Hey, your Pokémon is different from the one on the screen." Said Naruto, as he alternated from looking at the Pokémon on the ground to the picture on the screen.

While the Meinfoo was grey with blue limbs, the one registered on the Pokédex had a cream body with maroon limbs.

"Yeah, Meinfoo is what people call a shiny Pokémon. They are really rare and there is a legend that shiny Pokémon are a result of a regular Pokémon being blessed by the gods."

"That sounds awesome!" Meinfoo let out a happy chirp at the praise it was receiving. Hannah then returned her starter to its portable 'home'.

"So are you going to try to beat the Aspertia Leader?" She asked as she returned Meinfoo's Pokéball to her waist.

Naruto nodded "Yeah it sounds like a lot of fun. Of course, I'll win no problem."

Hannah cocked a delicate brow at his cocky attitude "Oh really, then lets head there and see you win Mr. Big Shot."

Naruto smiled at the girl, who returned the smile in turn.

"_Yep, definitely a better place than the Leaf_." He thought, as they both walked down the path leading to Aspertia City.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that my brother is the Gym Leader."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"WHAT!"

**AN: And...scene. Well, this was a fun chapter to write. The whole Kakashi scene was hard to do, so if you like it, make sure to tell me what you thought of it. If you didn't like it, well, tell me what you thought I should have done. Make sure to leave a review concerning your views and check out my profile for the poll about Naruto's next Pokémon. Also, tell me what you think about Hannah Rider, she's an OC I've wanted to use but never knew what to include her into. To be honest, Hannah was originally supposed to be The Jester in my Harry Potter/Arkham crossover but I thought it would be more dramatic if it was a Batgirl so I replaced her with Syephanie.**

**Next time on Naruto: Burning Ice – Naruto and his new friend Hannah return to Aspertia in order to battle the Gym Leader: Cheren. Will they overcome Cheren's challenges? Or will they fall to the sheer power of his Normal-Type team.**


	4. A Friend Reborn! Aspertia Gym!

**AN: Hey guys its PokeMasterShaun here with the next instalment of Naruto: Burning Ice. The reason behind the late update was school work, other stories and most importantly, ****Pokémon Y and Batman: Arkham Origins. Over the past few weeks, I left a poll on my profile concerning whether or not Kalos Pokémon should be involved. The results were 48% for No and 52% for Yes. Which means that Kalos Pokémon will be making an appearance in the story, maybe even join Naruto and Hannah's team. Anyway, on with the show!**

_**Story Stats**_

_**Favourites: 93**_

_**Followers: 108**_

_**Reviews: 24**_

_**Communities: 1**_

Key

"Hey!" - Human Speak/Jutsu Names

"_Hey_!" - Human Thought/Poké Speech

"Hey!" - Demon Speak/Pokédex entry

"_Hey_!" - Demon Thought

Pokémon

Chapter 4: Aspertia Gym! A Friend Reborn!

"You're not still mad at me are you?"

"..."

"Come on, where's that smile?"

"..."

"I said I'm sorry like a billion times!"

"..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Are you happy now?"

"You do realise I was just screwing with you right?"

A delicate brow was raised at this, a teasing smile played across the owner's mouth.

"Figuratively or would you literally like to screw with me?"

A teenage boy was seen hurtling back via a nosebleed.

"Damn girl is as perverted as the crazy snake lady." He muttered as he walked back to her side, a crimson blush decorating his face. Any thought in his head was ripped away as a vine smacked him in the head. He glared at the small green snake Pokémon, who returned the glare with one of its own. Shaking his head, he turned to face his companion.

His companion was a teenage girl who was currently busting a gut with laughter. As he caught up with her he noticed the slight sway of her hips and couldn't decide on whether this was intentional or was just how she naturally walked, not that he had been staring. I mean why would Naruto Uzumaki, who was well known for his sheer denseness when it came to the fairer sex, be staring a hot girl?

"So, how long till we get there?"

The girl turned to him, laughter still evident on her face as her lips were quirked into a smile. As she opened her mouth to reply, she let out a scream as Naruto grasped his head and passed out, a red aura surrounding his fallen form.

"NARUTO!"

"SNIV!"

*_Mindscape_*

The familiar sight of the gloomy, dank sewer filled Naruto with dread. Not him, he couldn't be here. Not now. Not in a world where he could be normal.

He walked through the twisting pathways; it didn't take long for his fears to be confirmed. A door lay at the end of the corridor, which Naruto knew form experience would lead to his...tenant.

Taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves, the young jinchuriki pushed open the door and entered the vast chamber inside. The room was empty bar a large cage at the end of the room. As he approached it, he noticed that his tenant seemed quieter than usual.

"Yo Kyuubi, are you there?"

Silence met these words until:

"**Na**...**ru**...**to**?"

Naruto's mouth dropped in shock as he finally got a look at the once mighty demon.

It's once powerful body was reduced to skin and bone while its luxurious fur was lank and patched.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, a small amount of worry filling his system. The demon may have been responsible for his poor upbringing but it did heal the injuries he received from the villager's 'fox hunts'.

"**When you**...**entered**...**this world**...**it drained**...**me of my chakra**...**to make sure**...**that you**...**weren't**...**torn**...**apart**."

"There has to be something I can do to help!" Tears filled the boy's eyes as he stared at the dying creature "Please tell me that there's something I can do!"

"**I'm sorry**...**kit**...**there's**...**nothing that**...**you**...**can do for**...**me**."

Shaking his head, Naruto cried out.

"No! I've lost too much; I'm not losing you too!"

And to the great demon's shock, the young teen ripped off the seal holding him at bay and leapt into the cage. He made his way over to the once majestic kitsune and placed his hands on its body.

"**What are you**-?" The demon began to say only for it then to feel the effects of the seal's disruption, as well as Naruto's attempt at transferring his chakra to the dying demon.

"I won't let you die!" The former-ninja cried as he pushed every ounce of chakra he had into the demon's failing body.

"_**Naruto**_." The demon thought as he stared at his jailer, a smile on the soon-to-be-dead kitsune's face.

To Naruto's shock, the gigantic kitsune began to glow and fade.

"No!"

Tears streamed down his face as he watched what he could only describe as his oldest friend vanished from his life, only for a familiar voice to fill his mind.

"_Do not worry young Naruto_, _Kurama has not left you. He is only being changed to suit this world_._ When you awaken you will find his new form well suited for your plans in this world._"

The last thought that filled Naruto's mind before passing out was:

"_Kyuubi's name is Kumara_?"

*_Exit Mindscape_*

The first thing Naruto heard as he awoke was a familiar voice screeching near his ear.

"**My beautiful tails are gone**!** Now I**'**m stuck with the same number of tails as that psycho Shukaku**!** Oh how can that damned Arceus take away my beautiful tails**?"

"Kurama?" Muttered Naruto as he turned his head in the direction of the voice only to be knocked down by a very, VERY, small body.

"**Kit**! **Have you seen this travesty that has fallen upon me**? **I have lost my beautiful tails**."

Naruto had no idea what to say as he stared at what had only seconds ago been the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. The creature was a small, golden kitsune with a bushy tail that was tipped red. Its muzzle and lower jaw were a white colour while a tuft of red fur stuck out of its ears. The only thing that remained of the once Titanic sized demon was its blood-red eyes.

"..."

"**Kit**?"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"**YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY**? **Take THIS**!"

The now tiny kitsune fired burning embers for its mouth at the laughing teen's face, which quickly put a stop to his laughter.

Any response the ex-ninja would have made was cut off as a pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck and his vision was obscured by a mane of brown hair.

"Hannah?" Naruto asked as he held the girls, only to understand that the girl was crying. Well, the fact that the shoulder of his hoodie was soon drenched in tears.

"Y-you s-scared m-m-me Naru-to!"

Smiling slightly as he now understood what was wrong; Naruto pulled her away slightly so as to look her in the eyes.

"Hey, it's not that easy to get rid of me. Believe me people have tried."

She gave him a watery smile before turning to face Kurama.

"So who's that? He just randomly appeared and started screaming about losing his tails?"

Naruto's response was to take out his Pokédex and pointed it at Kurama's new form. It took a few seconds before it finally responded.

"**Fennekin**. **The Fox Pokémon**. **As it walks**, **it munches on a twig in place of a snack**. **It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears**."

Pressing a few other buttons, Naruto pulled up Kurama's stats.

"**LEVEL: 11**. **GENDER: MALE**. **MOVES: TACKLE**, **LEER**, **EMBER**, **HOWL**."

"**WHAT**! **HOW DARE THAT WRETCHED DEVICE SAY THAT I AM SO WEAK**? **What are you smirking at**?"

Naruto grinned at the now tiny kitsune, as it glared up at him.

"Nothing" he said, his grin widening as he innocently added "just wondering if this is what you felt when looking down at me."

"**Just put me in one of those stupid balls so no one else takes me**." Kurama snarled as he padded over to Naruto who rummaged in his bag only to pull out, instead of the red and white Pokéball, a ball that was completely white except from a single band of red which replaced the usual black band around the diameter of the ball

"What's this?" He asked, spotting a piece of paper sticking out of the centre of the ball. Tugging it free he read:

_Dear Naruto_

_The ball you are holding is what we call a Premier Ball. It has the same catch rate as a regular Pokéball but is mostly used in special competitions to hold prize __Pokémon. I hope you put it to good use._

_From Bianca, assistant of Professor Juniper_

"Well, best do as she said." Said Naruto as he turned to fox the fox Pokémon. He held the ball out in his hand and gestured to the button on the centre. "Just tap here."

Kurama walked towards Naruto and when he reached the teen, tapped the button with one of its tiny paws. As soon as he made contact, he was sucked in via a red beam of energy and the ball glowed once, signalling that he didn't even struggle.

"Well, that was kinda anti-climactic; I thought he would wanna battle to be captured." Shrugging, Naruto place Kurama's Pokéball on his belt before turning to Hannah. With a grin on his face he held out his arm "Shall we?"

Smiling, she took his arm and together they continued down the path with Snivy napping in Naruto's hood.

_N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI N: BI_

"The Gym is a school! Seriously!"

"Well, my brother is a bit of a geek so it's not THAT surprising." Hannah pushed open the door and led the two inside.

The school had three rooms, as far as Naruto could tell, a reception, the nurse's office and the classroom. The reception was a small room with two desks, one for the receptionist and one for the visitor's book. The classroom was easily the biggest room with a large black board and about twenty desks.

Hannah led the blonde to the back of the room where there was a door with a plastic sign next to it. As they drew closer, Naruto was able to make out the words printed in bold text. It read:

**Aspertia City Gym**

**Type: Normal**

**Leader: Cheren Rider**

**Prize: Basic Badge**

**Levels: 11-13**

"Sounds fun." Smirked Naruto as he pushed open the door and walked outside, with Hannah close behind him.

The door led them outside to a dirt field where a battleground was marked into the ground with white chalk. At the back of the field, under a tree, stood a blue-haired teen who was reading a book. He was a couple of years older than the two and wore a white shirt with a red tie, blue slacks and brown shoes.

"Excuse me? I'm here for a Gym battle."

The teen turned to face the ex-ninja and smiled, shutting his book.

"Welcome, I'm Cheren. Gym Leader of Aspertia City; and you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki; and I'm here to take your badge!"

It was at this point that Cheren noticed Hannah standing behind the blonde teen, and grinned at her.

"Hannah! I thought you weren't into Gym battles? Who did you pick as you're beginning Pokémon?"

"I do, I'm here with Naruto. And this is my starter." She unleashed her Meinfoo from its Pokéball.

"A shiny, that's amazing. You'll become strong in no time with that Pokémon." Cheren then turned his attention back to Naruto and gave him a curious look. "If you'll just move over to the challenger's side we'll begin."

Nodding, Naruto made to turn only to then notice a strange man with sunglasses right behind him.

"Listen champ-to-be, if you wanna win this battle you should listen to me. Normal types are weak to fighting moves but resist ghost moves entirely. Here take this Fresh Water."

"Ok...thanks I guess." Cheren sighed as he turned to face the bearded man.

"Lloyd, what have I told you about bothering the challengers? Just...go to the referee's podium." Lloyd sweat dropped as he scurried over to the podium in question.

"Sorry Mr Rider, ahem. This is a battle between Naruto Uzumaki of...where are you from kid?" Naruto smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Not important. Just go on with your speech."

"Ok, between Naruto Uzumaki and Cheren Rider of Aspertia Gym. The Leader may use only two Pokémon and one Potion. The challenger may use as many Pokémon as he has and may only use one Potion. The match is over when one side has run out of Pokémon. Only the challenger may switch."

Naruto stared across the field as Cheren snapped a Pokéball off his hip and tossed it into the air.

"Patrat, let's do this!"

The Pokémon in question was a small rat-like Pokémon with a brown body and a cream underbelly and a white tuff on the end of its tail. The thing that most disturbed Naruto was its GLOWING red eyes. He pulled out his Pokédex and aimed it at the odd rat Pokémon.

"**Patrat**. **The Scout Pokémon**. **Extremely cautious**, **one of them will always be on the lookout**, **but it won't a foe coming from behind**."

Naruto grinned as he tossed out his own Pokéball.

"Riolu, come on out."

The blue aura user appeared in the usual flash of white light. When it took notice of its opponent, it eagerly took a fighting stance.

"The battle between Patrat and Riolu is ready to begin, start when ready." Called Lloyd from the side as he brought down a green flag.

Not wasting time, Naruto started off the fight with a command off: "Force Palm on its stomach now!"

The canine-like Pokémon dashed forward with its hand alight with a pale purple glow, and as it approached the Patrat it was then that Cheren gave his own command.

"Dodge it and use Bite!"

Patrat leapt over the outstretched paw of the aura user and then latched it's suddenly razor sharp teeth into its tail, causing the small canine to let out a bark of pain.

"Riolu, use Force Palm again to dislodge him!"

"What?!"

Patrat let out a shriek of pain as Riolu slammed its once again glowing palm into its exposed underbelly, sending the Normal-type skidding across the dirt field.

"Patrat are you ok?" cried Cheren as he stared at his downed Pokémon. The brown creature tried to stand only for jolts of electricity to suddenly dance across its body and force it to its knees.

"Wow, Riolu managed to paralyse Patrat! Go for it Naruto!" Yelled Hannah from the sidelines. For some reason this caused a warm feeling to rise in his stomach, but he simply pushed it off for the fact he didn't have people cheer on him growing up.

"Patrat use Bite attack again!"

Pushing itself to its feet, Patrat managed to dart across the field towards the Emanation Pokémon only for Naruto to call out his own attack.

"Use counter!"

"No Patrat!"

The Scout Pokémon didn't have time to stop and while its attack landed, Riolu landed a solid strike on its already injured stomach. This launched the rat back a few feet and when it settled, it was shown that its eyes were swirls indicating its unconsciousness.

"Patrat is unable to battle. The winner is Riolu!" Called Lloyd as he lifted a red flag towards Naruto, signalling his win. Cheren recalled his fainted Pokémon and smiled faintly at the celebrating teen.

"Nicely done Naruto. But can you beat this one."

He hurled the red and white orb into the air and it unleashed the tell-tale white energy of a Pokémon being released. When the light vanished, it revealed a peach coloured dog-like Pokémon with a stubby tail and navy blue fur on its back. Its face was covered with a cream fur and it glared at the Emanation Pokémon with dull blue eyes.

Once again Naruto aimed his Pokédex at the new Pokémon and listened as the Pokédex read:

"**Lillipup**. **The Puppy Pokémon**. **Though it is a very brave Pokémon**, **it's also smart enough to check its foe's strength and avoid battle**."

"The Gym Leader has called out his final Pokémon. Will the challenger switch his Pokémon for this battle?"

Naruto stared down at Riolu as it gazed across the field to his fellow canine Pokémon.

"What do you think buddy, you up for another fight?" Riolu stared at Lillipup for a few seconds before shaking his head. Patrat's last Bite attack had been a Critical Hit which was the only reason why Counter did more damage than usual. Nodding, Naruto returned him to his Pokéball in a flash of red light. He returned Riolus's ball to his belt and went to grab Snivy's but stopped as a foxy grin spread across his face. His hand moved over the second red and white orb and instead grabbed the pure white ball.

"Time for your debut my friend." He whispered as he pulled it off his belt. He held the ball in front of him and pressed the release button, unleashing the Pokémon in the familiar surge of white energy.

"I choose you, Kurama!"

**AN: And...scene. Well that wasn't expected was it? Kurama has returned and in the form of Fennekin? Not Vulpix? I'm gonna get SO much hate for that. Anyway, what do you think? Did you like how I laid out the battle, or the start? That bothered me as I couldn't get that part right. So, here is the current team rosters:**

**Naruto's Team**

_**Snivy. Level 15. Gender: Female**_

_**Moves: Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Growth**_

_**Riolu. Level 14. Gender: Male**_

_**Moves: Quick Attack, Force Palm, Endure, Counter**_

_**Fennekin/Kurama. Level 10. Gender: Male**_

_**Moves: Tackle, Leer, Ember, Howl**_

**Hannah's Team**

_**Meinfoo. Level 17. Gender: Female.**_

_**Moves: Pound, Detect, Fake Out, Doubleslap**_

**Next time on Naruto: Burning Ice – Naruto and Kurama face off in the conclusion of his first Gym battle as the fight Cheren's strongest Pokémon. Will they win or will they lose? Plus Hannah makes her attempt against her brother's Gym but something goes wrong. Will they solve the issue or will the Pokémon be taken? This is PokeMasterShaun, signing off.**


End file.
